The present invention relates to rechargeable power sources.
Electronic devices, such as smartphones, laptops, digital cameras, watches, etc., generally require a power source, which is usually provided in the form of rechargeable battery packs. These rechargeable battery packs typically account for a major portion of the size and weight of the electronic devices. With an ongoing need to miniaturize and/or lighten such electronic devices, it is desirable to find new solutions for powering these electronic devices.
Given that most electronic devices include a plurality of integrated circuits, one solution is to fabricate the rechargeable power sources also on integrated circuits. While there are existing techniques to fabricate rechargeable batteries on substrates, the materials being used for the batteries are typically flammable and/or sensitive to high temperatures, which are common in the manufacturing of integrated circuits. These materials being also usually sensitive to moisture, it is desirable to have them hermetically sealed.
Therefore, the inventor perceives a need in the art for a rechargeable power source that may maintain its power capacity over time and that may be fabricated on a substrate and included in an integrated circuit, while reducing the risk of explosion of the rechargeable power source and preventing the rechargeable power source from being damaged by heat during manufacturing.